I CHALLENGE THEE!
by bamafelix
Summary: From here on out, I'll be issuing challenges to YOU, all of my readers. They range from anime to anime to videogame to videogame and other things. DO YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES?
1. MutsuxFEMALE Ashikabi

The challenge: **Sekirei fic where Mutsu has a FEMALE Ashikabi**

This is my first time issuing a challenge, so forgive me if one or two things are out of order or a little wack.

I've been thinking about it over and over again, and I can't help but feel that it's a good idea. However, I cannot write this myself because I have several other stories to focus on.

So I CHALLENGE THEE!

Here are the conditions:

**1) No gender-bending. No femMikogami or whatever the Hell was going on up in your head up to this point. That's a NO!**

**2) No messing with the rules or reality or the laws of cause and effect. If you write this, I expect you to actually THINK about the consequences to people's actions rather than doing as you please (this is what I expect. It's technically not part of the rules, but it would help you adhere to them).**

**3) This isn't really a command, but I'd rather when you do yuri or yaoi (as it may be with some Sekirei-Ashikabi pairs), don't just...just don't...just don't make it one of those stories where it's solely about lemon, yuri, and yaoi rather than an actual plot. Add funny or serious moments in there is all I'm asking.  
**

**4) No automatically making all of the male Sekirei belong to her. You have to be fair...Hell. I just realized they revealed like nearly every female Sekirei, but like only four male Sekirei (if you count Homura).  
**

**5) OC Sekirei ARE allowed, but they are not mandatory.**

**6) No slasher or angst...I've honestly never read one, but they sound unpleasant.**

**7) Minimum of 2000 words (unless you're one of those writers that somehow make even short 1000-1500 word chapters awesome sounding. It HAS been done.)**

**8) Let loose and have fun with it. These rules aren't strict. Just adhere to the no yaoi or yuri (unless you make it romantic or sweet enough to look past the same genderness..not that I dislike same gender romance, but it's like the male-female pairings. If you don't do it right, it's just annoying fanservice), no genderbending, and no Mary Sue rules.**

**I feel like I over-explained things, but those are the terms of this challenge.**

**Do you have what it takes!?**

**More challenges to follow!**


	2. Persona 3xSekirei

The challenge:** Persona 3x Sekirei crossover.**

I know I already have one with Bboy46, but I've noticed something.

There are only THREE in existence and two haven't been updated in a few months. This makes ours the only recent one and it makes me a little upset.

So I CHALLENGE THEE!

Here are the conditions:

**1) It can take place in either Iwatodai or Tokyo. Wherever you want, but only in those two locations and you have to have a good reason for it.  
**

**2) If it's in Tokyo, no having Minato A. steal all of Minato S.'s Sekirei. It ain't legit! It's just lazy.  
**

**3) Minato CAN be a Sekirei like he had been in our fic, but make a good reason for it if you do (No plagarism! Make up your own beginning!).  
**

**4) Minato A. doesn't have to have Persona. It's optional, but find a way to make it more...what's the word?...discrete? Discrete if you do have him being able to use Persona. It's one thing for Aliens to duke it out, but immortal spirits coming from your head? A no. You can do whatever you want as long as you have a reason (that is not entirely a rip off). I am willing to give suggestions if you need help, but it's your story.  
**

**5) No MARY SUE!  
**

**6) No slasher or angst!**

**7) Minimum of 2000 words (unless you're one of those writers that somehow make even short 1000-1500 word chapters awesome sounding. It HAS been done.)**

**8) Have an explanation (A GOOD ONE) when you do something that changes the entire story.  
**

**For the record, when we made Minato a Sekirei, we thought about making him Yashiro Itsuki's Sekirei rather than Amebane...mostly cos I feel sorry that she ended up with such an unbearable A-hole. So yeah...I guess that'd be one suggestion.**

**Do you have what it takes!?**

**More challenges to follow!**


	3. Shirou Contracts Someone else

The challenge:** (Fate/Stay Night) Shirou makes a contract with a different Servant  
**

...Yeah. Just kinda realized how NOBODY has really done this. It's normally just MORE Sabers or a different version of Saber or it's gender bending.

So I CHALLENGE THEE!

Here are the conditions:

**1) ...  
**

**2) ...  
**

**3) ...  
**

**4) ...  
**

**5)...  
**

**6) ...  
**

**7) ...  
**

**8)...I don't really have any conditions for this one. Just...no slasher or angst I guess. Can't really think of much else to put here...No gender-bending(?)...That's about it, I think.  
**

**Do you have what it takes!?**

**More challenges to follow!**


	4. FateExtraxFateStay Night

The challenge:** (Fate/Stay Night) x (Fate/Extra) A fic where Hakuno Kishinami from Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC is a master in the REAL 5th Holy Grail War  
**

...Not really sure how to summarize it...this challenge just came to me out of nowhere. I never considered it, but hey, someone else might take the challenge...

So I CHALLENGE THEE!

Here are the conditions:

**1) The main character of the story (or one-shot if you feel like it) MUST be Hakuno Kishinami (either male or female. That's your choice).  
**

**2) You can choose either to have it take place in the Moon Cell...or whatever it was called. I never figured out what the entire world itself was called so I just assumed it was Moon Cell. So either the Moon Cell or the real Fuyuki city where Fate/Stay Night takes place.  
**

**3) Hakuno can have a servant from either Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Extra (assuming you can come up with a good beginning/explanation...Personally, I'm a fan of Red Saber. I felt she always had more personality than Blue Saber. You know? It took me a while to figure out that they were originally different people. I figured they changed Saber to Red Saber in the game mostly for a bit of fanservice, but as it turns out, they were different heroes who happened to look alike...)  
**

**4) No slasher or angst.  
**

**5) Please refrain from Mary Sue-ing  
**

**6) This isn't really a condition, but please don't have a horribly sad ending. Even bittersweet is better. I've seen too many good stories end so sadly and without meaning.  
**

**7) If you give Hakuno one of the most powerful servants, you have to have a drawback to him cos then he'd fall under the Mary Sue-ish category. Or you can simply let him be kinda like Shirou. A guy who ends up in WAY over his head but wins in the end since he's the protagonist.  
**

**This has NOTHING to do with conditions...I ship Hakuno (Male) and Red Saber and Hakuno (Female) and Gilgamesh. I also ship Shirou and Rin, Caster (Fate/Stay Night) and Souichirou (or however his name's spelled), Rider and Shirou, Rider and Hakuno, and Shirou and Sakura...yeah...this is actually an authors note. HA! I shipped one guy with three different girls! Take THAT society! But yeah...that's the challenge...  
**

**Do you have what it takes!?**

**More challenges to follow!**


	5. Ayakashi Ghost Guild

The challenge:** (Game app) Ayakashi Ghost Guild  
**

Someone has to do it and I hope someone does! The only one longer than 5000 words is kinda...bad really. That and there are so many possibilities. I hope someone actually does this challenge. I would. But people have been getting a little pissed off lately due to the fact I tend to cancel stories between chapters 1 and 5 because I lose interest in them and I kinda swore I wouldn't do that again. If I end up doing that with this fic...it just wouldn't be legit. SO yeah. That's the story behind this idea.

So I CHALLENGE THEE!

Here are the conditions:

**1) The protagonist can be either male or female (as I don't think it's ever mentioned what the character's gender).  
**

**2) He/She has to have some powers other than summoning demons. Cos there is a little bit of a plot hole during the demon battles how none of the enemies ever think to try and attack the person controlling the demons. Maybe he can shoot fireballs or something...maybe use spell seals that blast out some kind of...blast.  
**

**3) He/she cannot immediately start off with an OP'd demon. No higher than level 3 demon for his first one. Unless you actually liked one of those three starter demons...personally, I think they're kinda lame.  
**

**4) No just making the demons non-speaking characters. Otherwise you're just novelizing the main storyline. It doesn't have to be like something GIGANTIC, but do something meaningful like after defeating a demon, he saves them from being...destroyed by...something. It depends on the environment and then they bind themselves to the main character. Like you can have them have genuine personalities and add to the story. Since for some reason a majority of them are erotically dressed girls, you can do MCxHarem! HOO-RAY for MCxHarem!  
**

**5) There doesn't have to be a definite rating. It can be anywhere from K...OK not K...but from T to M...Never mind. Just do what you want for ratings. But be sure to rate it appropriately. If there's lemons, make it M. If it's like simple adventure, romance, whatever, make it T...you know? I don't like lemon fics that somehow end up being T despite how...'descriptive' they are and end up being misleading with the summary. This is more just a request that you can freely ignore. Only put it up here because I'm running out of conditions.  
**

**6) NO REPLACING MIRA! SHE IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! And no MARY SUE-ING! Unless it's a demon that's meant to be Mary Sue because it took a lot of effort to get it in the actual game. Maybe pay money for the gold coins in the game so you can rare summon or bell summon and stuff...wasted a good ten bucks and got a relatively weak demon compared to what I could've gotten...Damn it.  
**

**7) Have fun with it. These conditions are not strict. Just don't make other characters mindless AI. They don't have to have large speaking roles, just let them have a soul. And this is just a suggestion right here but don't let the MC be nameless and blank like Minato from Persona 3 or Yu Narukami from Persona 4. NO blank characters. You can also have the special/holiday events go between the main storyline if you feel like doing fillers.  
**

**Do you have what it takes!?**

**More challenges to follow!**


End file.
